


December 8, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You'll haunt me as a spirit and as a memory,'' Amos muttered prior to one sad smile.





	December 8, 2001

I never created DC.

''You'll haunt me as a spirit and as a memory,'' Amos muttered prior to one sad smile as his daughter's life ended due to a creature's fangs.

THE END


End file.
